A chAmpion
by King Of Crows
Summary: Born in an extraordinary family with average qualities, a redhead begins to fight and find himself. The world which is more Grey than Black or White reveals itself to a bunch of teenagers who is entitled to their own beliefs. The exploration of the world which is more dark and mysterious. An AU HP fic, with Angels and Demons fighting each other to find who themselves are.
1. Into the Universe with Roonil Wazlib

**_Hello Dear Readers,_**

 ** _For new comers welcome to the world of Roonil Wazlib. Here we are going to see an alternative version of our beloved Harry Potter series. And Harry Potter series belongs to J.K Rowling. I am just writing on a fanfiction site. And I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO MAKE MONEY OUT OF THIS. Even if I do, I won't... I promise. BELIEVE ME_**

 ** _Like you I am a fan and admirer of Harry Potter Books. My favorite character is Ron Weasley. Because I like realistic characters. And like an unpopular opinion, I don't hate any character in any fictional universe. I just see them as characters after I read the books or watched movies._**

 ** _For the one who was always there with this fic from the beginning itself. Sorry to inform you that the dynamic of this story is changed. I was not the initial writer of the story. First the story was known as Slytherin King Ron Weasley and was written by my best friend. He felt unmotivated and gave this to me. Yes the idea was mine but he was the one who first wrote it. And I was the one who PMed everyone for helping him. I, who was by then reading 'Fate, by The True Spartan ( a really good Slytherin Ron fic after 'Choices'), was motivated by it and restarted the story my friend started in the hope that it will work. But I sill felt somewhat... I don't know... a dead feeling perhaps... And my physical condition was terrible during those days. And I was writing in Smart Phones that time. So it was tiring and the story didn't felt mine._**

 _ **Now I am happy that I PM The True Spartan for help and he helped me to think out my own idea. And here I am with my own idea. I really needed a big research for it. And I understood a lot of things from my research.**_

 _ **As for the twist for my early reader-buddies. This is not a Slytherin-Ron anymore. The house has changed. It isn't Gryffindor... Well you have your guesses. And I am sure you would find out the house like in seconds...Tick...Tick...Tick...**_

 _ **I know that many of you love Ron-Daphne ship. But even I write Slytherin-Ron, my Daphne will be a lot more different than any other Daphne. And please give our Ron some chance to be with other girls or even lead a single life. And why just out him in Slytherin and Gryffindor while he have other houses qualities too.**_

 _ **So thAT'S it. The fist chapter is already posted. Next chapters will take some time. The True Spartan is kind of beta reading it. Kind of. That guy is literally helping me to build this story up. Thanks mate. I will update 4 or 5 chapters in next update as an apology for my late updations and alterations.**_

 _ **So the happy news are, I got a laptop, I am writing a completely different story and The True Spartan and many Quora friends helped me (Vivain Onim and Anu Smriti, THANK YOU).**_

 _ **A few more things..**_

 ** _I won't bash characters. It isn't my thing. If you need a character bashing story please don't read this._**

 ** _This won't mean that I will write characters as Mary Sues. I will write it as original as possible. And I might fail. I am a new writer. If you find out any faults, please point it out. Constructive criticism is always needed as much as encouragement._**

 ** _And please don't write hate comments about characters. Hate me...No Fucking PROBLEM. But don't write hate comments against characters and utter bullshit like 'Ron doesn't deserve Hermione'(someone actually reviewed this as the statement)or 'Ron doesn't have long penis'(SERIOUSLY, he has long nose long face long hair long and big hands and a tall body and he doesn't have an atleast a normal penis) or 'Ginny is a slut' or 'Hermione is a psychotic bully' or 'Draco is a sweet-little innocent great child'... Please don't do it._**

 ** _I literally don't hate any characters. I love complex characters. Anyway..._**

 _ **So that's all. Hope you will like it.**_


	2. Chapter-1 Lux-fero's Box

**Sorry for the delay. This is an modified version. And I will update other chapters soon. I really want you to read the introduction chapter again which is modified now with a much shocking details. This isn't a Slytherin-Ron fiction anymore. Sorry if I am causing any problems. So go and read it.**

 **If you have read it, please read the chapter.**

 **A special thanks to The True Spartan, who is helping me with moderating the story. I am creating a new path with his help. Thank you Mate.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter Novels are the works of the renown writer J.K Rowling. I don't intend to make any money out of this. This story purely formed out of my imagination in related to HP world. This is purely for entertainment purpose.**

* * *

 **Chapter-1**

 **LUX-FER0's Box**

 **Bilius Weasley's POV**

 **(1979)**

Life is the Greatest Joke...

It was a cloudy day and the soft breeze was hitting in his face. The war leading by the darkest Wizard known to the Wizarding World is at its peak. Death rates was rising at a speed which puts the snitch to shame. Aurors are now ordered to kill anyone who is seemed to follow the Dark Lord. The Wizarding world is now piling with Dead bodies. Bilius just sighed thinking about everything.

"Bilius, what is it?", he heard the voice of his sister-in-law from his right side. He looked and saw Molly Weasley looking at him with a concern look in her face. Beside her was his younger brother, Arthur Weasley. He too was looking at him with his furrowed brow.

"Oh, it's nothing Mollywobbles. I was just..." he trailed off. He didn't want to say about his real thoughts, so he looked at her and smiled mischievously, "... I was just thinking how big you have become."

Molly narrowed her eyes at him while Arthur just shook his head slowly, waiting for the infamous banter between his brother and wife. A three-month pregnant Molly smacked the back of Bilius's head so hard that he toppled forward.

"Bloody Hell... Your pregnancy is making you strong Molly", he said, shaking his head so hard to regain his lost senses. Molly just smirked at her idiotic brother-in-law and walked with her nose held high. _Bloody menace..._ Bilius just rolled his eyes and smiled at his sister. Of course, Molly wasn't his own sister. He had only known Molly as Fabian's and Gideon's sister until his young brother, Arthur, told him that he was dating her. Then Bilius began to love and understand more about Molly and she became one of the most wonderful woman he have met after his own mother, his elder sister-in-law; Charlotte and his Adeline...

Bilius still remember the day when Arthur told him and his family that he was going to marry the witch. Bilius just danced like a baffoon in front of his whole family including his cousins. Now she and Arthur is expecting their sixth child. Molly and Arthur want it to be a girl, even his father and his elder brother, Ignatius Weasley, was expecting it to be a girl child. But Bilius somehow knew that the child is going to be a boy. And he didn't care if it is a boy or girl, even though the fact that the Weasley family never had a girl child for decades highly pushes his curiosity. But his different opinion had produced a Banshy-Molly... She really wanted a girl child after five pregnancies and he understood it. But he have no idea why his inner voice is saying that the child was going to be a boy. Maybe being in a family with two brothers and later spending time with one of their children must had an effect on him.

The trio was now walking through Diagon Alley for the purchase of some maternal things for Molly. Well, Arthur and Molly was here for the purchase and Bilius met them accidentally here after his... little business. Diagon Alley was not the same now... There was time when people chattered around happily... There was a time when just entering into Diagon Alley could already make a depressed person turn into the world's most happiest person ever. But now things have changed. There was absolute silence, except for the noise from people walking. There was no joy, there was no carefree chatting. Everything was dull and... dead. People were afraid to speak aloud. They had a guarded look and was walking like they were waiting for someone to attack them. Well, he cannot blame them, 118 dead bodies have been found in Diagon Alley in the last three months. Frankly saying, the Diagon Alley almost became a mini-Knocturn Alley.

"Aaah" a scream was heard from his right and Bilius looked to see Arthur lying on the ground with some man beside him.

"Oh... I am so.. sorry...I...I..," The Man was panting heavily and was lying on the floor next to Arthur. Bilius and Molly ran towards the fallen men. Molly helped Arthur to stand up while Bilius helped the other man. The man was wearing a maroon shirt which was staggered and dirty. He had long straight black hair which was long enough to cover his black eyes and trimmed mustache. The guy was extremely pale and he was carrying a little cube-like box..

"I am alright, Molly." Arthur said, keeping his head with his right hand, while Molly was massaging his back. Arthur grunted slightly while getting back up due to the sudden fall caused by the unknown man, who just ran into him like he was escaping from some wild animal.

Bilius noticed that the man was holding the box in his hand like his life was depend on it. Even when he fell, he didn't lose the box. The box was in grey silver colored with dark marks or... _Is that some latin letters or symbols_. The stranger noticed him and looked back at Arthur clutching the box strongly in his hand.

"I...haah..I am sorry. I was just running and I ...", and he trailed off again, still panting. He was sweating hard. Arthur looked at the disheveled man and said, " It's alright mate. I am okay now."

"But why were you running like that?," Bilius asked obvious question. Something was off with this man and he knew it. The man's eyes widened for a moment then he blinked and looked around, shaking his head slightly. "It was nothing serious I... I must go... it's nothing,.. nothing..." the stranger said and he began to walk away, his head hung low. Then something happened. The whole ground began to shake and Bilius looked around to find hooded figures attacking the Diagon Alley. _The Death Eaters!_

The whole Diagon Alley, which was silent till that moment, was filled with loud screams. He saw a bright red light towards his direction. He tried to take his wand but was too late and the light hit the ground and they were thrown away from it due to an explosion. His back hit hard on the wall of a nearby shop. His eyes were burning from the smoke around him. He began to stand up, but his legs felt wobbly and he fell down. "Merlin...uh.." he said in a croaked voice. He saw his wand a few feet away from him. He crawled towards the direction and took it.

"NOO..."

"MOLLYYY..." Bilius heard Arthur's voice and stood up..

"AAAAHHHH" It was Molly's scream. _Molly.. no.._

He walked fast towards the origin of the scream and stopped at the place. The unknown man was limping and is desperately trying to stand still with his bruised leg and Arthur was lying near him, with his injured hand and cheek. But that wasn't what scared Bilius. It was Molly. She was floating in the air and bright red clouds were surrounding her. Her eyes were almost popped out and blood was oozing out of from her nose. She was shaking and screaming from pure agony. Bilius looked down and saw the thing... She wasn't attacked by the death eaters. It was the box. Red bright cloud was coming from the box which was open and the clouds were emitting red lightnings.

He bolted towards it and took out his wand but Arthur caught him with his uninjured left hand. "No.. no Bilius.. It won't work I have tried...Th... the spell will only backfire.." Arthur was sobbing hard. Bilius looked at his younger brother whose eyes and face where red. His right hand was injured and blood was flowing heavily. Bilius looked back at Molly when he noticed that her screaming stopped. She was still floating with the red cloud around but her eyes were closed and she was motionless. _No.._

Bilius suddenly shot towards the unknown man, whose face was white and eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Bilius grabbed his collar and picked him up. He was the tallest Weasley and the unknown man was only a two or three inch taller than Arthur. The unknown man looked at him with the same expression of hopelessness.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?".. Bilius screamed at the man, "WHAT IS THAT BOX ? TAKE IT AWAY FROM HER". Bilius was literally shaking from anger. _Control Bilius... Molly needs you..._

The man shook his head, tears falling from his eyes, and said, "I...can't..I don't know...I don't know how to destroy that... I don't know how to save her..." He was crying and Bilius put him down. The unknown man was in his knees crying and shaking.

"It's the Lux-fero's Box..." the man said, looking up at him with his red eyes.

"Wh-what?" Bilius asked.

The stranger looked at him for a second and sighed."That's...", he pointed towards the box, "the Lux-fero's Box."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Bilius heard a hard growling voice from behind. Bilius saw a man with big bulgy body and bald head coming towards them with a menacing smirk. Bilius, who knew about most of the criminals due to his... researches and unofficial participation in Order, understood the person. _Magnisun Rowle.._ But the criminal's smirk fell off when he saw Molly floating within the massive bright red clouds and the red lightening.

"What the FUCK?" the Rowle growled.

Bilius, knowing that more of them are coming for their hunt, took the matter into his hand. Bilius pointed his wand at the Death Eater and muttered "lumos". Bright light shot out of his wand blinding the opponent. He took a large rock from the ground and lunged towards the death eater. Slowly regaining the eyesight, Rowle didn't have enough time to react while Bilius smashed his head with the rock. The death eater fell down.

The commotion was becoming loud. The red cloud released a thunderous sound and it began to disappear. Molly begin to fall, but Arthur was quick and caught her. He fell down due to the force and Molly's weight but catching her above him. Bilius moved towards them. Molly's appearance unnerved him. Her face was bloody...

"No," Arthur's hoarse voice made him to look at him. Arthur was wide eyed and was looking downwards with a horrified expression. Bilius looked downward and he felt air knocked out of him. Blood was flowing out from... between her legs. _No...No.._

"Arthur, pick her up... FAST.." Bilius said and he and Arthur took her. A struggled voice came from his right and Bilius saw the unknown man on the ground in his knees clutching his chest hard. Blood was coming out of his eyes and nose. _Wha... How?_

"Arthur, take Molly and go..", he said, pushing them slightly.

"Bilius, what are you saying?" Arthur asked and he saw the unknown man, "I will help you." Arthur said.

"No. Take Molly to quickly. NOW...", he said. Arthur slowly nodded, knowing how stubborn his brother is, and ran with Molly in his hands. Bilius bolted towards the unknown man to pick him up and escape. He begin to pick him but was interrupted by a large commotion. He saw it. The large bright orange flame was consuming the nearby building and is racing towards them. _Fiendfyre.._

"It's...t..too late...", the unknown man said, his voice breaking, "Leave me here and please..ahh... please take the box away from here or destroy it. It's already done. There is nothing we can do about it.. Please.. If anybody finds it, thh..uh..." That was it. Bilius will never know what the man was going to say. The unknown man stopped shaking, his lifeless eyes looking at him and his mouth hanging open... The man died.

Bilius left the dead man there. He saw the opened and burned box. He took it and really looked at it. The box was slightly broken but other than that it was fine. And now he saw something written in it, which was bigger compared with the minute writings in the box. He took a closer look. I

 **DO. WHAT. THOU. WILT.**

Before he could understand the meaning he noticed that the fire was nearing him and he ran with the box as fast as he can.

* * *

The white wall and floors of always reminds him of the darkest day of his life. The day that made him broken for years...The day that still made him cry when he think about it... The day that almost made him a room at the mental ward of . The day he lost his Adeline...

Bilius just shake out those thoughts. It was not the problem now. Arthur was sitting on the bench, still struggling from the events happened a few hours ago.

Aurors reached there at the right time and they helped them to reach with the emergency portkey they had. Now they were waiting for healers for the report on Molly. The image of bloodied Molly is making him loose his mind. The box...It caused this. But he don't have a slight idea of what it is. _Lux-fero's Box..._ He slowly put his hands inside the pocket, the box was still there. He hid the strange artifact on his pocket which is extended magically. He didn't want to give it to the Aurors. He wanted to check it himself.

The door opened and an old lady healer came out of it with a middle aged man. Arthur stood up and came near Bilius who was in front of him. "Your wife is alright. She just have minor internal injuries. But the... But the baby is...We tried to do everything we could, but the damage is deep and there was a lot of bleeding..." she said. _No..._

Arthur slowly begin to walk backwards and his back hit on one of the white walls. His body began to shake. His child died. A child who wasn't even fully developed. Arthur's heart was hurting painfully. He wanted to scream hard, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. His child is gone. His child is gone before facing this bloody, wretched, unfair, shit world. The pain he felt now was unbearable... Now he just wanted to curl down on his childhood home with his mother, where there is no psychotic dark lord and no havoc, just his mother's sweet voice singing him lullaby and he contently sleeping with his head on her lap. The present condition is too much for him.

Bilius just put his hands on his brother's shoulder. He don't know what to say. He had been in these situations before, but usually it was strangers. But this was his brother. His little brother. And he lost his child who wasn't even born. His nephew had died. Or was it niece? He will never know. The child will not call him uncle. The child will not play with him like other Weasley children did. A tear ran down from his eye to his jaw. He want to be strong for his brother and sister. But he don't know how. Bilius didn't have a slight idea how Molly would be when she knows about this. Arthur hugged Bilius and began to cry on his chest. He hugged him back. He opened his mouth several times to say something. But nothing was coming out. He looked at Healer Shamiv. She slightly wiped a tear that was threatening to fall. Bilius knew that she was close to Molly and knows how wonderful these people are. And this was not something she thought would have happen. Bilius just closed his eyes tightly to calm himself down.

"Healer Shamiv...", a nurse ran into them from the intensive care unit. She was pale and her eyes were bulging out. " , the baby is... the baby is...", She was obviously trying to say something but her mouth isn't helping. Healer Shamiv and the middle aged man beside her ran into the room with her. Arthur had stopped crying and looking at the room with confusion. Bilius and Arthur looked at each other without any idea about what's happening in front of them. There was a lot of noise of feet shuffling, murmurings, gasps and clinking of materials. Few minutes later the old healer came back. But she was looking like she had seen the Dark Lord himself.

"It's surreal but..uhh..," Healer Shamiv was stammering. A drop of sweat falling down from her forehead. "... the child is alive."

"WHAT?" Arthur and Bilius asked at the same time. Bilius couldn't believe what is happening. The child is alive. His nephew is alive...or was it niece?. That isn't the problem. How did this happen? The child was supposed to be... be dead. _How the hell did this happen?_

Arthur was having the same trouble about accepting the situation and was the one to say Bilius's thoughts, "Healer Shamiv, how could this happen? My child was supposed to be... How could...?"

"I know, I know.. Even I can't believe how it happened," she said, "The attack had drained the mother and child, but how this happened... " the healer rubs her forehead, "The fetus was degenerating due to the hard injury of the mother. But now the fetus has regenerated. I think Molly's body has created energy enough to regenerate the child. Molly has a strong magical core and well...this isn't the first medical miracle in the history of Wizarding world and Muggle World. There were many cases like this. So this might be another medical miracle which will be remembered in the medical history."

Bilius clearly wasn't accepting this theory and from the expression of the old healer, she wasn't believing it herself. Of course it is a medical history. But the connections were too strange and mysterious. He want this to be handled by someone of the higher order. But the current world is in shambles caused by that puny bastard. The healer said a few more things about medication and went back into the room. Arthur was visibly relaxed and Bilius was happy about it. Bilius slowly put his hands into his pocket again and his blood froze. Arthur, who watched his brother's face, asked, "Bilius, are you okay?"

Bilius looked at his brother and shook his head and said, "Oh, yes I am perfectly fine Artie... I must use the loo now..okay?" Arthur nodded, still looking skeptical at his brother whose face is extremely pale now.

Bilius just ran towards the loo and closed the door once he entered it. He cannot believe this. He took his hand out of his pocket. Now his hands were covered with metal powder. The box wasn't there. Just the metal powder. He have no idea what the hell is happening. But he will...HE HAVE TO...

* * *

 **Percy Weasley's POV**

 **(March 1, 1980)**

Four - year Percy Weasley was currently standing in front of Bill Weasley, who is holding a tiny bundle in his arms. Charlie Weasley and the two year old Fred and George where standing beside Bill. The twins were standing in a chair to look at their new baby brother.

The little Weasleys were standing in the hallway of , outside the Labor room with their Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Ignatius Weasley.

Both his parents told them that they were going to have a baby sister. His Dad said that a medi-witch told them that his mom was pregnant with a girl child. But the birth of the new Weasley was a surprise. And he was looking at the little bundle his brother was holding. The infant was looking at everyone's face with a bewildered look in his face, probably wondering what the hell is going around him.

He was woken up at 4:30 in morning by his mother's cry. His father told them that the baby is going to come and they need to go to . Mom and Dad went as quick as they can leaving them. Bill woke up the twins and the Weasley brothers entered into the the Hospital. His father had floo called his Uncle and Aunt.

And the baby was born at 6:00 am. His father came out of the labor room to show the baby to them. They were surprised to find out that they had a baby brother.

The twins were grinning and jumping at the sight of infant, while Aunt Charlotte cooed at the little one.

Percy noticed his dad was a little unfocused. Bill, who noticed this the same thing, asked what happened. They heard their mother's sobs. Charlie tried to get inside the ward to see his mom.

Arthur told his children that Molly was just upset because she had another son and told them to take care of their little brother and then he went inside to comfort her. His Aunt and Uncle nodded like they know the reason why their mother was crying. Percy doesn't understand..

Now, Percy was looking at the baby with a smile on his face. The infant had somehow relaxed after his world-breaking scream and now he's watching everyone with a curious look. Percy had seen many babies, but his little brother was the cutest baby he had ever seen.

"We have another Weasley with sky-blue eyes." Ignatius Weasley said, looking at Percy, with his joyful smile.

Percy smiled back. Of course, sky-blue eyes were a rare factor in Weasley clan. The only alive Weasleys who have sky-blue eyes were himself, his father, his uncle Bilius and his Grandpa Septimus Weasley.

Percy tried to touch the baby's little hand with his index finger and was shocked when the red-haired infant suddenly caught his finger in his right hand. Percy tried to take his hand back. But the grip was hard and the baby was looking at him with his big blue eyes.

"He's strong." he said looking at his brothers. But they were looking at the baby with wide eyes. Percy looked back at the infant and was shocked.

His face was... _Oh My ... He's grinning...at me..._

The baby was grinning. It was the first time the Weasley brothers were seeing this.

"He's smiling at you Percy.." Said George.

"... because he caught your fingers around his hand." said Fred, smiling at Percy.

The Weasley brothers began to laugh and the infant was smiling with them with no idea of what's happening around him. Bill handed the baby to Aun Charlotte who was eagerly waiting.

Percy didn't understand why his mother is crying instead of taking care of his little brother. He looked at the smiling infant. _He's beautiful..._

* * *

 ** _Arthur Weasley's POV_**

"Please Arthur... Just leave me alone. I just need some time.." Molly wept, putting her head on her knees, while she clutched her legs tightly.

Arthur decided to give her some space and began to walk out of the Labor room.

Molly always wanted a baby girl and a few months ago the medi-witch told them that they were going to have a girl.

And now ...

From the moment they realized the baby was a boy, Molly was sobbing hysterical.

She didn't even hold the baby. Arthur too was disappointed, but he knows it was not the baby's fault and he doesn't deserve this type of treatment from his own mother. But he knows when the shock is worn off she will regret this and make up to their newborn child.

Arthur walked out of the room to find other Weasleys looking at the new guest. The children turn around to look at him.

Charlie ran to him and asked, "Dad, Is Mom alright?,"

Arthur shuffled his 7-year old son. _He has Molly's ferociousness more than any of our children._ He knelt down near his children and said, "She will be alright. She's just... shocked, that's all."

The boys nodded. Arthur looked at his child who was in his sister-in-law's arms. The baby was looking at Arthur with his beautiful blue eyes. Arthur took him from Charlotte and began to rock him. The baby began to smile at him and he smiled back.

Arthur noticed the light blue eyes, "Well, he takes after my dad and Bilius" he said.

"Speaking of the devil," Arthur heard Charlotte saying and looked up to find his dad and brother walking towards them. His father was wearing his favorite black cap and brown robes. The twins ran towards them. One caught his father and the other one jumped into Bilius, who easily caught him. It was difficult, even for Molly, to identify who is Fred and who is George. Arthur have no idea how his father, Bilius and Fabian and Gideon recognize them easily.

"A new Weasley have arrived...," the twin holding Septimus Weasley said.

"We have a baby brother, Uncle Bilius" the one holding Bilius said. That caused both newcomers to look at him in confusion. His father nodded his head understanding the situation, while Bilius had a smirk in his face. _This Idiot!_

They came near him and Arthur gave his child to his father. Septimus Weasley, the lovable human as he always is, rocked the baby back and forth while Bilius tried to make faces at the infant, who was watching all of this with his baby blue eyes.

"Where's Molly?" Septimus asked. Arthur told him everything and at the end his father and Bilius decided to wait till Molly cries.

"Aren't you supposed to be busy, Ignatius?" Bilius asked his brother. Arthur looked at his eldest brother for the answer.

WMF, World Magical Federation is an oraganisation of every Magical country like UNO for the muggles. Ignatius is the head of the team which represents Britain in WMF. Their team has aided a great amount of help from WMF because of the crisis faced by the Magical Britain. He had to travel a lot for this and obviously a busy person. The whole Britain is depending on their team for resources.

"My team is working in its way Bilius. No need to worry. Everything is under control." Ignatius said in his usual administrative voice. And the others nodded.

"So, what are you going to name him, Arthur?" Septimus Weasley asked.

"I don't know Dad. We were expecting a girl and was going to name Ginerva Weasley. But now..." Arthur looked sadly at his son.

"Hmm..," Septimus closed his eyes trying to think of a name.

Bilius step forward and said, "What about Ronald?"

Every adult and children looked at the old Weasley. "Ronald.." Arthur said to himself. That sounds good.

"Okay what is his middle name of our Ronnie?" Septimus asked. He was looking at Bilius and was eager to know what was going on his son's strange mind.

"What about Bilius?" Charlotte asked. Everyone looked at her. She just smiled at them and said, "It's okay. He's like my own child too"

Arthur looked sadly at his sister-in-law. Why do nice people have terrible fate? A question which always comes to his mind when he thinks about his mother, Charlotte and Adeline.

"Please, it's for my own selfish reasons. Believe me..," Charlotte said, "..And I want to see what our Ronnie will become after having this git's name as his middle name." She laughed.

"Ah.. You will see my dear Charlotte. A name has its own purpose and power." Bilius said with a smug look. Ignatius just put his left arm around his wife and squeezed her slightly, while Charlotte wrapped her right hand on his left one.

"Well then...," Septimus Weasley knelt in front of the children with the infant while every other adult surrounded him.

Then Septimus said, "Welcome to the world, _**Ron Weasley**_.."

And in a small locker room in a faraway former fortress, the Book of Admittance was opened up by the magic it felt and the Quill of Acceptance wrote the name for the new arrival.

 _ **Ronald Bilius Weasley**_

* * *

 **So here is the new edition. I really hope you had read the introduction chapter 'Into the world Of Roonil Wazlib'. I have updated about the changes there.**

 **I have written the first chapter ad the introduction to give you an idea about the story before it real begins. The next update will take some time. But I will update 4 or 5 chapters in one update next time.**


End file.
